utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Visible Elf
|font color = white |CD name = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |track color = #C4E073 |current track = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song: Visible Elf|previous = -}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレジェンドスター デュエットアイドルソング 愛島セシル&天草シオン Visible Elf |image = |kanji name = Visible Elf |romaji name = Visible Elf |translation = Visible Elf |type = Maji LOVE Legend Star Idol Song |artist = Aijima Cecil (Toriumi Kousuke) Amakusa Shion (Daiki Yamashita) |lyrics = Asuka Oda |composition = Haruki Mori |arrangement = Daisuke Kikuta}} The first track from Maji Love Legend Star Duet Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya & Otori Eiji , song by Aijima Cecil voiced by Toriumi Kousuke and Amakusa Shion voiced byhttps://utanoprincesama.fandom.com/wiki/Uchida_Yuma Daiki Yamashita. Lyrics English = Twinkle twinkle sound of the stars Flickering on a quiet night Twinkle twinkle like they’re crying The voices pouring from them sound like sad sighs Searching for where we belong We wander tonight too From staring at your feet Won’t you lift your head? my heart The realisation will make us shine Look out and you’ll see seven stars If you connect them With each other Lights will appear in the night sky We can hear voices telling us “you’re not alone” The tied bonds in our hearts Are embraced like a parcel And it will appear Visible Elf Twinkle twinkle sound of the stars Can be heard on a beautiful night Twinkle twinkle spoken like a whisper It seems to fill your heart… I found a place we belong I don’t want to lose it I want to protect it from the heart Our only star light It shines together for eternity Look out and you’ll see two constellations Shining with a strong dazzle A warm feeling Emits from deep within the night sky We can hear each resonating voice Making all five senses react Feel it The magnificently dancing Visible Elf In each form Each feeling Is played… Under the same sky A song is made So love more More Bring on that love More Put it in It will cast magic Look out and you’ll see seven stars If you connect them With each other Lights will appear in the night sky We can hear voices telling us “you’re not alone” The tied bonds in our hearts Are embraced like a parcel And it will appear Visible Elf Kanji and Romaji and English by https://llamalikesarah.wordpress.com/2016/12/01/utapri-visible-elf// llamalikesarah |-| Romaji = twinkle twinkle hoshi no ne matataku shizuka na yoru twinkle twinkle naiteru you de afuredasu koe wa kanashige na toiki ibasho wo sagashite samayou koyoi mo ashimoto no mesen kara kao wo agete? my heart kizukeba hora kagayaku miwataseba nanatsu no hoshiboshitachi ten to ten wo tsunageba tomo ni aru yozora ni shirusu hikari kikoeru yo ‘hitori janai’ to koe ga tsunagu kizuna wo mune ni tsutsumi daku arawareru wa Visible Elf twinkle twinkle hoshi no ne kikoeru kiyora na yoru twinkle twinkle sasayaku you ni tonaeru to kokoro mitasareru you da… ibasho wo mitsuketa ushinaitakunai mamoritai kokoro kara warera dake no star light towa ni tomo ni kirameku miwataseba futatsu no seizatachi ga tsuyoku mabushiku terasu atatakakute yozora ni hanatsu fukaku kikoeru yo sorezore hibiku koe ga gokan subete uketome kanjiyou karei ni mau Visible Elf sorezore no katachi de sorezore no omoi wo kanade yo… onaji sora no shita de utai tsumugou dakara ai wo motto motto sono ai wo saa motto komete mahou kakeru yo miwataseba nanatsu no hoshiboshitachi ten to ten wo tsunageba tomo ni aru yozora ni shirusu hikari kikoeru yo ‘hitori janai’ to koe ga tsunagu kizuna wo mune ni tsutsumi daku arawareru wa Visible Elf |-| Kanji = twinkle twinkle 星の音(ね) 瞬く静かな夜 twinkle twinkle 泣いてるようで 溢れ出す声は　悲しげな吐息 居場所を探して 彷徨う今宵も 足元の目線から 顔を上げて？ my heart 気づけば　ほら輝く 見渡せば 7つの星々たち 点と点を繋げば 共に在(あ)る 夜空に印す　光 聴こえるよ「一人じゃない」と声が つなぐ絆を胸に 包み抱く 現れるは Visible Elf twinkle twinkle 星の音(ね) 聴こえる　清らな夜 twinkle twinkle 囁くように唱えると 心満たされるようだ… 居場所を見つけた 失いたくない 守りたい心から 我等だけのstar light 永遠(とわ)に　共に煌く 見渡せば 2つの星座たちが 強く眩しく照らす 暖かくて 夜空に放つ　深く 聴こえるよ　それぞれ響く声が 五感すべて受け止め 感じよう 華麗に舞う Visible Elf それぞれの形で それぞれの想いを 奏でよ… 同じ空の下で 歌い紡ごう だから愛をもっと もっと その愛をさあ もっと 込めて 魔法かけるよ 見渡せば 7つの星々たち 点と点を繋げば 共に在(あ)る 夜空に印す　光 聴こえるよ「一人じゃない」と声が つなぐ絆を胸に 包み抱く 現れるは Visible Elf References Navigation Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE Legend Star (4th Season) Category:Aijima Cecil (songs) Category:Amakusa Shion Category:Duet CD